herofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Heroes A-C
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. A *Adaptational Heroism: Heroes who are either not good in their original source material or are more heroic than their original versions. *Addicts: Heroes who have struggled with addictions in the past, such as drug addictions and alcoholism. *Adventurers: Heroes who live for adventure and tend to have little to no superhuman abilities but rather rely on cunning, skill or sheer luck. *Advocates: Heroes and heroines who speak out for people, usually for a cause. *Aerokinetic Heroes: Heroes who have the power to control wind and air or related powers/capabilities. *Alchemists: Heroes who preform and/or study alchemy, an ancient form of research that predates science. *Alien: A being that does not come from the planet Earth. *Alter-Ego: Heroes who are a second self, which is believed to be distinct from a person's normal or original personality, including other good guys. *Alternate Reality Heroes: Heroes who live in an alternate reality, dimension, or universe. *Alternative/True Forms: Heroes who change into different forms. *Amazons: Heroines who are strong, stand up for themselves, are seductive (though some can be masculine) and even confronted to danger, show incredible courage. Basically, the exact opposite of a damsel in distress. *Angels: Heroes that are angels or angelic-like. *Animal Hero: A hero who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. (Note: animal heroes are not creatures.) *Animal Kindness: Heroes who are kind and friendly to animals. *Antagonist Heroes: The heroes who are the antagonists in a story, as in, they are the opposing force to main characters. *Anthropomorphic Characters: Non-human characters, generally animals that act as if they were human. *Anti-Communists: Heroes and heroines who oppose Communism as a political extreme. *Anti-Heroes: Characters who are the opposition to the antagonists or heroes of the story, but provides villainous qualities. *Anti-Villain: A character who is a villain/antagonist of a story but lacks the typical "villainous" qualities. Anti-Villains will save, love and can be friendly. *Apprentices of Villain: Heroes who served as an apprentice to a villain at any point of their lives. They may have been forced to be an apprentice to a villain under some certain circumstances, not aware that their mentors are villains or simply lost their way. *Aquakinetic Heroes: Heroes who have water based abilities. *Aquatic Heroes: Heroes who live in the water and/or love it. *Arachnids: Sometimes people are afraid of spiders, but there are heroic spiders in fiction. This includes heroes who are arachnids (including spiders and scorpions) or have arachnid characteristics, or use spider-like powers and/or motifs. *Archers: Heroes who specialize in the bow-and-arrow or crossbow - many have trick-arrows in order to vary their attacks but not all: they are linked by being some of the best marksmen and women in their setting. *Aristocrats: Heroes and heroines that are members of nobility and part of royalty. *Armoured Heroes: Heroes who wear armour. *Arrogant Heroes: Heroes who are cocky and self-centered and think they know better than those smarter than them, but mostly not very much. *Arthurian Heroes: Heroes who are from the age of King Arthur. *Artificial Intelligence: Heroes who are not always in robotic forms, but are still sentient technology-based entities, like many computer programs that became too powerful. *Assassins: Heroes that commit the act of assassination, which is a pre-meditated killing of another person that is usually done in either a discreet or particularly audacious manner (such as killing them in front of a crowd for example). *Athletic Heroes: Heroes who have been involved in sports. *Atmokinesis: Heroes who can control the weather. *Avian Heroes: Heroes/heroines who are birds of any kind whether they can fly or not. B *Barbarians: Characters who are savage and untamed characters that rule by brute force alone. *Bears: Heroes that are bears. *Benzinikinetic Heroes: Heroes that utilize gas as a form of weapon or as an elemental power. *Berserkers: Heroes who utilize their rage unto their enemies, thus increasing their unrelenting power. *Betrayed Heroes: Heroes who have been betrayed by their former friends, allies, relatives and/or lovers. Usually betrayed by the villains. *Big Good: An character who is the cornerstone of any heroic organization. *Bigger Good: An character who is a greater paragon than the main character or characters, who usually qualify as simply the "Big Good". *Bludgeoners: Heroes who utilize clubs of varied designs, ranging from the stereotypical "caveman" style clubs to more elaborate types. *Bombers: Heroes who use bombs and other explosives as their weapon of choice. *Bond Creator: Heroes who willing to form bonds with other people. *Bond Protector: Heroes who are trying to protect the bonds between comrades, friends, and loved ones from being destroyed. *Bosses: Characters who are strict to the heroes and are the manager of the team. *Bounty Hunters: Characters who hunt down criminals for money and/or other reasons. *Boxers: Heroes who are experienced in the art of boxing, whether it be bare-fisted or the more traditional gloved variety. *Brothers of a Villain: Male heroes whose brother and/or sister are villains. *Brutes: Heroes that are all muscle and have little intelligence. *Bullies: Characters who tend to bully others, but can develop into better characters in the process. *Bully Slayers: Heroes who stand up to bullies when others are afraid to. *Business Heroes: Heroes who excel in the workplace, rather than on the battlefield. *Byronic Heroes: Characters who have strong passions and beliefs, but who are nonetheless deeply flawed individuals who may act in ways which are socially reprehensible because they're definitely contrary to their mainstream society. C *Canine Heroes: Heroes who are dogs. *Charismatic Heroes: Heroes who have good socializing skills, as they use natural charm, empathy or diplomacy to their advantage. *Childhood friends: Heroes who knew others from their childhood. *Child Nurturer: Heroes who nurture or care for individuals under the age of 13. *Chlorokinetic Heroes: Heroes who know how to control plants and/or also have a plant-like appearance. *Chronokinetic Heroes: Heroes who are capable of manipulation of time and space. *Clones: Heroes who are created from already existing beings. *Clowns: Heroes who are silly and funny and enlighten the childhood. *Comic Relief: Comedic characters and/or sidekicks who always are the center of attention, and is always trying help the hero by cheering up with some comedy. *Con artists: Heroes that use ploys on others in order to gain something they obsess over (Money, info or secrets). *Conjurers: Heroes who can create inanimate objects, whether out of thin air or bringing them forth from another dimension. *Control Freaks: Heroes who tend to control others probably because they think their protecting them or teaching them to do the right thing. *Cooks: Heroes who know how to cook food, whether it's one simple recipe or a plethora of recipes. *Cops: Heroes and heroines who are serving as part of the police. They also work for the police force and furthers law and justice. *Cosmic Entity: Heroes who have near God-Like power that uses it to protect the universe *Counter-Terrorist Leaders: Heroes that are leaders of a specialized team of military personnel who fight terrorism head-on or in the shadows. *Cousins of a Villain: Heroes who have villains for cousins whether by birth or adoption. *Cowards: Heroes who will run from the problems instead of facing them. They are not very brave, but they still save the day. *Criminals: Heroes who may sometimes commit crimes such as murder, theft, terrorism, vandalism, etc. , but that still help save the day. *Crime Stoppers: Characters who have stopped very serious crimes from happening, such as preventing their enemies from killing their family members/love interests/friends, and stopping a bank robbery. *Cryomancers: Individuals who use their ice-related powers for noble purposes. *Cursed Heroes: Heroes who have fallen victim to a curse. Gallery Queen Elsa.png|Queen Elsa is an example of an Adaptational Heroism & Cyromancer Indiana Jones.jpg|Indiana Jones is a classic example of an adventurer. Miroku mobile wallpaper by zippokid-other.jpg|Miroku is an aerokinetic hero. Prodigiousboy.png|Edward Elric is an alchemist. Katara smiles at coronation.png|Katara is an amazon & an quakinetic heroine. E.T..jpg|E.T. is an alien. Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy is an Animal Heroine & Animal Kindness 1036422 1337856628909 full.png|L Lawliet is the best example of an antagonist hero, being the main opponent of protagonist villain Light Yagami. Deadpool.png|I'm an anti-hero & a bounty hunter Screenshot (16).png|Satsuki Kiryūin is an anti-villainess. 1 1 0060.jpg|Ariel is an aquatic heroine. Katniss Everdeen- Archer.jpg|Katniss Everdeen is the archer. Tony TheAvengers.png|Iron Man is the armoured hero. 2537474-2530817 ezio auditore da firenze 0.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze is a good example of an assassin. Storm current standard.png|Storm is an atmokinetic heroine. Joel Render.png|Joel (The Last of Us) is the barbarian. Optimusprime.png|Optimus Prime is the Big Good of the Transformers franchise. Homura Akemi Original Design.jpg|Homura Akemi is the Bigger Good of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Shaun---Shaun-of-the-dead-psd23749.png|Shaun (Shaun of the Dead) is a good example of a bludgeoner. In his case, he wields anything from a shovel to a cue to beat up enemies. Mac.jpg|Little Mac is a boxer. 3400292-lelouch-1-.png|Lelouch vi Britannia is a textbook example of a byronic hero, due to his ruthless, ambitious personality and having to struggle with his inner demons. Holo in Battle (S1E13).png|Holo is a canine heroine. Hiro Nakamura- Chronokinesis.jpg|Hiro Nakamura is a chronokinetic hero. Timon and Pumbaa 3.png|Timon and Pumbaa are the comic relief of The Lion King. Bayonetta- Guillotine.jpg|Bayonetta is a good example of a conjurer. In her case, she summons various torturous devices to finish off enemies. Clinteastwood.jpg|Harry Callahan is the cop. Courage004.gif|Courage the Cowardly Dog is a typical coward with a good heart to match. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists